Jaws 2: The True Revenge
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: [Re-vamped & adopted] This story is originally from JawsKickinIt. But due to the lack of time on the persons hands. They have let me take over!
1. A Sleepless Night

It was a sleepless night for Sean. It had been about 2 months since Marge's death. He started to think it was his fault that she died. If only he didn't lean on the other boat she would have lived. He kept having flash backs day and night. Every night he was screaming and kicking. He couldn't get over it.

One night Martin had to come and make him fall asleep, but it didn't work.

But one night Sean kept thinking how the shark was after him. Sean started to scream. Mike, Sean's older brother, came running to Sean's room and said, "What's the matter Sean?" "I keep having nightmares on how the sharks going to eat me next," Sean replied with his eyes fill of tears. "Just go back to sleep and remember the stupid sharks dead," Mike said so his mom couldn't hear him, "Goodnight," "Night," Sean said.

It appeared to have worked. Sean forgot all about the shark until this morning. When he came running down stairs screaming, "SHARK!" And it appeared that Jackie was here.

"Hi," he said as he went to sit down. "Hello Sean, how was your sleep?" his mom said. "Fine," he replied. "I didn't hear any screaming. You must have had a good sleep," she said.

It was true he had slept good last night. "Hey Mike, can you look after your brother so he doesn't have a heart attack," she joked. "Mom me and my friends are going on a boat ride. We can't bring a 7 year old," he said "Hey!" Sean yelled. "Oh my gosh," She said. "Just bring him with you. Got it?" "Yes," they both said at the same time.

Then they walked out the door.


	2. Dangerous Waters

Sean and Mike were walking to the dock were everyone else was. "Hey, why'd you bring your little brother Mike?" Larry asked. "My mom made me," Mike replied.

"I think it's kind of cool that Sean's coming," Brooke said. "Where are we going?" Sean asked. "Way out there," Tina said as she pointed way out into the ocean. Sean looked like he was going to freak out. "What's the matter with Sean?" Jackie asked as she came up to them with some ropes. "Still hasn't gotten oven the shark," Mike said. "Lets go." Everyone climbed on the boats including Sean and then they left the dock.

40 minutes later you couldn't even see land any more. Then something bumped the boat.

"What the heck was that!" Larry shouted. "I don't know, but whatever it is it thinks we're food!" Mike yelled. "You think it's the shark?" Sean asked. "Sean for the last time the sharks dead!" While Mike was talking a giant shark rose from the water.

"Holy," Tina said in shock. Everyone started to scream really loud. That just encouraged the shark that they wanted to be eaten. Jackie was screaming the most and the loudest.

The boat crash together. Leaving the teenagers stranded. Mike and Andy manage to shout instructions to the others. Sean is on the same boat as Mike and Andy. All the boats are in little groups (like the movie) they manage to get the boats together. All of a sudden there was a massive bump and Sean who was on his knees was knocked over. He unfortunately hit his head hard on the side of the boat. "SEAN!" Mike yelled. Moving next to him, luckily Sean was not gravely injured. But the fall did crack a small of his head and a little trickle of blood came from the side of his head. He whimpered in pain. Mike then hugged him.

"I guess we're stuck out hear," Larry said. "We can't be stuck out here. Not with the shark out here!" Sean yelled, which really hurt his head. Mike still cuddling him, trying to calm him down at the same time, "Sorry kid. We're stuck here until help comes," Larry said back to Sean. "But that could take all day," Jackie wined. "Ya. We could be out here forever," Tina moaned. "Well I guess we'll have to wait." Larry said all brave like. "Awwww," Everyone wined.


	3. Helicophter Attack

**Chapter 2: Helicophter Attack **

With everyone still stranded out in the ocean. Everyone was frozen from their head to their toes.

Then they began to starve. "I'm hungry," Brooke wined. "Me too," Sean replied.

Then the shark bumped the boats. And that knocked Jackie, Larry and Sean off the boats. Everyone started to scream really loud. Then everyone in the water started to swim away from the shark.

"Swim away Sean! Swim away!" Mike yelled at Sean. Sean was swimming for his life, but not very fast. He was getting really tired. He felt like he was gonna drown. He was at the edge of the boat and as he turned around, and he saw that the shark was coming right at him. He started screaming. Just when the shark was gonna eat him. He swam down to the bottom of the ocean so the shark couldn't see him.

Everyone had thought he was dead. Jackie had already gotten on the boat and so had Larry.

As the shark swam away Sean swam back up and started coughing. "Oh my gosh! Sean's alive!" Jackie screamed. Then everyone helped Sean in the boat.

Again the guilt hit him Sean knew it was his fault that the others had fallen in too. This was the first time the gilt hit him well he was on the boat ride.

Then Tina spots a helicopter that lands on the water. No one could see the shark but Brooke. Then she started to scream, "Sir, shark!"

Then the shark starts biting the floatation device like it was a chew toy, and the helicopter started to sink. A minute later it was gone. "Awwwww," Everyone wined.


	4. Martin Finds Out

**Chapter 4: Martin Finds Out**

"Ellen the kids have been out a long time. Where could they be?" Martin asked his wife Ellen. "Oh. They went on a boat ride dear," Ellen replied. "Ok," he said.

An emergency broadcast! Matins ears perked up. There have been sightings of a giant great white shark. "A shark!" Martin yelled. We ask all people to stay out of the water. I repeat stay out. "Crap. Ellen I'm getting the kids," Martin said.

Meanwhile…

"You think dad knows we're gone?" Sean asked. "I don't know?" Mike said.

At the Dock…

The FBI are holding Martin back. "We're sorry Chief Brody. There's a giant shark out there," A giant body guard said. "Can you at least send a helicopter for them?" Martin asked. "Ok Chief Brody," The guard said.

Martin starts to walk home so he can sit and relax.

Just then Len Peterson drive pasted him. "Hey Brody!" He said. "Do you know where the kids are?" "Yeah, their out at sea. You really should of closed the dock. The great white's back." Brody said.

"Oh, please Brody the shark is not back you killed it. Or are you getting to old to remember." Len Peterson said.

"I'll have you know" Brody said getting angry. "That shark's can come back. So if I where you I get this beach and this God damn dock closed. The kids could be in danger. I've sent a helicophter out to go look for them."

"Oh, yeah, we'll see who's right then!" Peterson said.

And with that Peterson drove off and Brody went back to the house.


	5. No one cares about you

**Chapter 5: No one cares about you**

Of course everyone's still stuck on the boat. With no way off.

"We're going to die," Jackie wined. "No we're not. Wait, yes we are," Sean said.

Suddenly the boat comes to a stop.

"I think we hit the bottom," Mike said acting positive.

"No it's that thing it's gonna…," As Jackie said that Mike started to shake her and say shut up. Jackie started to scream.

4 people were standing in a line and Sean was at the end.

Mike let go of Jackie and everyone toppled over and knocked Sean over board.

"You did that on purpose!" Jackie yelled not noticing that Sean fell over board. No one knew he fell in actually. Only until he climbed up on the upside down sail boat.

"Oh my gosh Sean. How'd you get over there?" Tina asked. "You pushed me off!" Sean yelled back and he started to cry and think that nobody cared for him.

Then the scary shark music comes on. Then the shark started to circle the upside down boat. Sean started to panic. What should he do?

Put in the review box what should happen to Sean and please he doesn't die! Sorry it's short. I'll sort threw what you want after. And remember DON'T SAY SEAN DIES! (I mean it!) :)


	6. Change happens to quickly

Change happens to quickly

As the shark started circling around the upturned boat that had Sean on it the other teenagers started panic and started to shout out instructions for Sean. Which made Sean panic even more.

At this point in time (like the movie) the girls were at the front of the boat trying but failing to keep Sean calm. The boys were trying to figure out what to do.

Boy's pov:

Each one of them was taking glances at the shark.

As the shark got near and near to Sean Mike started to panic a bit.

"How are we going to get Sean back?" fear evident in his eyes

"Well we have to think of something and fast." Bob said. "Otherwise….." he trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" Andy said.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Bob said.

Suddenly Mike grabbed Bob by the choler and said, "Don't you dare say anything, that's my brother you're talking about."

Larry and Patrick managed to get Mike off Bob.

"Ok, ok, we'd need to think of something fast." Andy said, "or less."

"I think I may have an idea," Polo said. "If we wait until the shark is far enough away from Sean, we will get him to swim and come to us."

"But have you seen how fast the shark is." Doug "it could easily….." Doug trailed off, looking around at the glaring faces.

"Well it's a chance that I'll go for.' Mike said.

As the boys made their way to the front of the boat, they told the girls to be quiet and let the shark swim away. Mike made eye contact with Sean and put his finger to his lips. Sean understood what he meant and tried to stay as silent as possibly, with the teenagers trying not to move the boat so much.

**Sorry it's such a crappy chapter I wanted to get things going again before I do the next one. So that it wasn't going to be too long.**

**Do you think they will be able to get Sean back? Will the shark swim away?**


	7. Not much time left

Not much time left 

The group fell silent and let the shark swim away as it did Andy, Larry and Mike got ready to grab Sean out of the water.

Once they felt that the shark was far enough out Andy made sure that Sean was looking at them so that they can get him as quick as possible.

Andy gave the gesture to Sean and he slowly started swimming towards the boat as quiet as he could. Andy, Larry and Mike got ready to grab him.

All of a sudden the shark came out of the water gladding faster and faster towards who looked at the shark. Sean swam faster and faster the girls started screaming and the boys where desperately trying to grab Sean as fast as possible. (Like in the movie with Mike.)

Sean managed to get to the boat just in time, the boys trying so hard to get him up on the boat. Mike grabbed Sean lifejacket but unfortunately Mike let go because of the water on his jacket. He tired another time and finally managed to get Sean on the smashed up boats with one last heave. Somewhere along loading him onto the boat Sean must have banged his head and when Mike healed him in his arms his was unconscious.

"Sean, Sean, please please wake up." Mike said starting to panic.

Polo and Bob came around to see how Sean was and Bob noticed that there was some blood trilling down the back of Sean's head. Bob nodded and said "Mike." Looking in that direction.

Mike lifted up his arm and the was a lot of blood on it. The others started looking worried and making nervous glances to each other.

**WILL SEAN WAKE UP?**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THE SHARK AROUND?**

**WILL THEY BE RESCUED? **

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED!**


	8. Waiting

Waiting

Mike's POV:

It had been half an hour but it felt like forever seen we had managed to get Sean onto the wreckage and he still hadn't woken up.

Nobody was really doing anything, everybody was just sitting around bored as HELL!

I still had Sean in my arms and he was still unconscious hadn't even come around once since the incident. All of a sudden Sean started shaking slowly like he was cold but then the shaking started to get more violent almost like he was in shock. I just froze and didn't know what to do with Sean falling around in my arms the others started to look at Sean scared.

Bob came over with a jacket and gently lifted Sean up so he could put the jacket around him. I gave him a nodding gesture and Sean started to slowly spot shaking, which was a relief. Just then he started to moan and his eyes flickered open.

**SORRY ITS SHORT JUST WANTED TO KEEP IT GOING**


	9. Coming Around

Coming around

Mike's POV:

As Sean's eyes started to flicker open I sighed with relief. Some of the others looked at me and I gave them a nod and a slight smile. I looked back at Sean his eyes with half open and he was starting to moan.

"Sean, hey come buddy wake up." I said trying so that only Sean could hear but obliviously I didn't does a very good job because Lucy and Marge came over just then with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Well he's coming around but sounds like he's going to have a bastard of a headache. He been silently moaning since he came round." I replied.

"Hey, Mike?" Marge said.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Can I have a look at Sean's head to see what the damage is?" Marge replied. She is doing the diving course along with Andy, Bob, Doug, Polo, Lucy and Patrick.

"Yeah sure." Mike replied.

Sean still hadn't come around fully, and Marge slowly filled up Sean's head with Lucy and Mike supporting him almost in the upright position. It took a while but we finally got there I looked at my arm and it was covered in blood. Then I looked back at Sean's head and he had quite a nasty cut on it. Marge reckoned it was going to need several stitches. Sean wasn't going to like that I thought he hated needles.

Just then the wind started to turn and get colder I wrapped the coat around Sean tighter. He looked like he was going in and out consciousness. All of a sudden fog started becoming visible and the group started to move closer together. Nearer to where me and Sean where they probably realised that I couldn't move much with Sean in my lap. The fog started to get closer and closer and it got near enough so that we could barely see our hands if we stretched them out. By now everybody was practically on top of each other. I had Marge and Lucy in front of me, Patrick next to Lucy then on my right hand side there was Andy and Bob. On my left hand side there was Larry and Doug. Behind me there was Jackie, Polo, Timmy and Brooke and just barely so I could see them there was Tina and Eddie. It seemed that they were really scared or that they were just trying to project Sean because every now and again one or a couple of them would sneak a glance at Sean. At the moment he was currently unconscious but it didn't really bother me as it did before because Sean had already come around once and that was good enough for me.

**SORRY IT'S SLIGHTLY CRAPPY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ALONE ANYMORE! COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED!**


	10. Rescue

Mike's POV:

Just all of a sudden the wreckage started the crick and bits started slowly coming off. Nobody knew what to do anymore and started to panic. Just then there was a crack on my right hand side where Andy and Bob where we looked up at each other scared to death. I put Sean into a better position so that I could move around better but still as he was close to me. Then I looked down and on my right a crack was forming and the wreckage started to separate us from Bob and Andy.

Then everything just went by in blare people where grabbing onto each other whilst different parts of the wreckage of was separating I was just trying to hold onto Sean the best I could.

Half an hour later:

I had been waiting for half an hour I knew that because I had a watch, I couldn't see any of the others because the fog was so thick, me and Sean where out in the sea alone. I didn't know which way was North, South, East or West. I didn't want to start panicking or start shouting for help because I knew it would hurt Sean even more.

The part of the wreckage that I was on which was one of the bouncy type boats that me and Andy where one. It was weird though being by myself in the middle of the sea although I had Sean he was still unconscious and hadn't come around since the last time. Lucky bugger I thought.

Just then I hear the sound of an engine approaching, I heard where it was coming from and I heard shouting from a distance. Thought I couldn't really make out who the voices where I still knew it was some of the others.

Just then a blue boat came into view and I recognized it as my dad's police boat and lucky he was onto. I tried to kneel on the boat but my legs had been in the crossed position so long that I couldn't. My dad came up to me in his boat his face went from concerned to horror stricken as he saw Sean.

He got us on the boat and radio for the helicopter to come a collect us


End file.
